


this castle stands on salt and sand

by januarys



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: AU, Coda, M/M, Paradox Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarys/pseuds/januarys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Coda, 'The Future is Hope'. Academia gleams bright. Hope shines more than each of the city's timelines together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this castle stands on salt and sand

**Author's Note:**

> A little AU coda of sorts. Hope is my absolute favourite character of the series, and I'm ridiculously proud of his character development. He's also very compatible with everyone and after his paradox ending, I had to write this.

Noel believes that Academia is a reflection of Hope.

-

He keeps a silent vigil over him. The young Director, who is wise beyond his years and many years ahead of his time, remains fixated on the codes before him. Noel briefly glances to the glowing screen, sees foreign symbols, gazes at Hope once more.

The last hunter watches the slump of his shoulders as fatigue slowly takes over him, a slight shake of his head proves his determination. Hope breathes. Noel exhales. He shifts in his position, wonders if he should convince the man to rest.

"Academia doesn't rest."

Noel snaps to attention at the sound of Hope's voice. He sounds tired. Determined. The man turns around, discreetly tries to support himself on the terminal behind him.

Noel bites back a smirk. "And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?"

The terminals around them gleam brilliantly within the darkened room. The glow casts broken shadows along Hope's face, catch the surface of the pin that holds his tie in place, allows the surface to shine a spectrum throughout the space between them.

The Director sighs, runs a gloved hand through his silver hair. Noel watches it fall back into place, only slightly mussed. "Exactly that, Academia _doesn't_ rest. It refuses to. Even if I die tomorrow -"

"Yeah, you're not going to die tomorrow."

" _Even if_ ," Hope emphasizes, "this city will not rest. So despite that brilliant possibility looming over me, I won't rest either. There are things that need to be done. Academia won't stop because I'm gone-"

"Which you won't be."

He sighs again. "I don't know how Serah put up with you."

Noel smirks. "Optimism is a rare trait to have when you're the last one left in the world."

Hope is then silent. Humour in his eyes, his face passive. He pushes himself off of the terminal, and falters slightly. Noel frowns, just notices the dip in his posture, the circles under his eyes, the tremble in his usually steady hands.

"How long has been since you've had a nights rest?" Noel can feel his heart pick up speed. He clenches his fist, allows a defensive stance to take hold. He sees Hope bring a hand to his head, eyes flutter shut, before he drops to the ground.

Noel acts on instinct, rushes forward and gathers the youth in his arms. One arm supports Hope's back, the other rests on the back of his neck, fingers carding into his hair. His head begs to fall to the side. Noel tightens his grip, tries not to shake the fool for masking his exhaustion.

"Heh, I don't know how Lightning put up with you."

Hope lies still in his arms, gone to everything but his slumber.

-

Hope awakens on the steps outside of the research facility, acutely aware of the hold Noel has on him.

The hunter is akin to a shield around him, arms circling his chest, his body nestled between his legs. For a moment Hope thinks of the bizarre intimacy of the situation, imagines what the other scientists would say if they saw him, before he relaxes further into the clinch.

It hits him that he might die today.

Dawn shows its first signs to Academia. The city has thrived on into the night. The city does not rest. Hope's eyes travel to the technicolour sky above them, a field of coral that fades to blue with each passing second. He brings his hands to Noel's, twines their fingers together and squeezes.

Noel shifts. "You're not this city, Hope."

Hope allows his eyes to travel from the sky, to the buildings that stand tall. He thinks back to when he stepped out of the time capsule, sees his life work as his mind's eye had shown, that rush of pride that raced through his veins.

"It's everything to me," His voice comes out a scant whisper, almost blown away in the breeze, "I can't just _end_ after all I went through to build it."

Noel rests his chin on top of Hope's head, tightens his grip on him. Hope breathes. Noel exhales.

"Yeah, you're not going to die today."

-

When the sun hits the buildings before them, the glare is near impossible to watch. When the sun hits the strands on Hope's hair, Noel brings his cheek to rest against his head, doesn't blink. He takes a breath.

Academia gleams bright. Hope shines more than each of the city's timelines together.


End file.
